Always Interfering
by Ravana-listens
Summary: 100 word drabbles on Kagome and Sesshomaru's future when a certain lord interferes. Lets just hope Kagome can survive living with a Mini Naraku! Especially when Naraku tells her Great and Terrible boss Sesshomaru who she really is. How will he react, finding the miko that disappeared 500 years ago? SessXKag! Read and Review!
1. Just MY Luck

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble One: Just my Luck**

I should have known this would happen.

The well is closed, but I'm not alone. No, I'm stuck in my time with the whole gang. Including Naraku. Yay.

And it was all thanks to a certain demon I though was dead. At least he made it easier for all of us by preserving part of the Feudal Era to bring all of us comfort. Inuyasha's Forest was part of our Shrine, excluded from the public and kept pure with magic.

It was considerate of him, but that doesn't make this Ok.

There is no way in hell this is OK.


	2. Ramen Abuse

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Two: Ramen Abuse **

Mornings are Hell.

They always start with someone screaming. But this morning it wasn't Sango and Miroku, and Shippo was fast asleep beside me.

Naraku must have done something again.

I dragged myself away from the bed, and caught of whiff of smoke. I opened my door to see a giant pile of burning ramen in the middle of the hall. Inuyasha stood, horrified and on the brink of tears.

"I'm gonna kill that damn brat . . ." His ears were down in mourning.

Naraku hopped proudly onto the railing. For something so small, he holds lots of evil.


	3. Meet My Boss

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Three: Meet My Boss **

Somehow I managed to get to work with my boss nowhere in sight! I ran into my office and threw my things aside, on the verge of dancing victoriously.

Something silver moved in the corner of my eye, and my spirits deflated instantly.

"Late again, Higurashi?"

I didn't bother turning to look at him. "Sorry sir."

"Hn." He moved along, probably to prey on helpless employees. Bully. He's lucky I can hold my tongue.

Before I could start working, my cell rang. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said, "Inuyasha's trying to kill Naraku again."

I sighed.


	4. Demon vs Chair

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Four: Demon vs Chair**

I managed to actually get to work on time. Naraku didn't set anything on fire. Inuyasha didn't start a fight. It was eerily peaceful.

I sat at my desk, actually working. I was actually being productive. It was amazing. Then I heard it coming from his office.

The sound of something defenseless being destroyed. Usually it sounds like breaking plastic and glass. No, it was the sound of shredding.

His door slammed open, shaking everything. He glared and groused out, "I require a new chair."

He stormed gracefully off, his hair showing the smallest amount of static at the ends.


	5. Replacement

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Five: Replacement **

My office door opened, and a man wheeled in a large cardboard box. I waved the man away with a thanks and continued reassuring Sota I would buy him a new game console. Naraku split his open doused it in the blood of a small bird he dragged in.

Because he's that evil.

I hung up and opened the box, finding Sesshomaru's new chair. I huffed in irritation. I'm not his assistant, but everyone's so scared they give it to me to give to him.

I sighed and rolled it to his door. If I didn't no one else would.


	6. Suspicion

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Six: Suspicion **

I rapped on his dreaded office door. "Sesshomaru-sama? You chair has arrived."

"Hn."

I entered, pushing the chair in front of me. He stood by his desk, surrounded by darkness. The large room was filled with gloomy furniture and leather bound books. His glowing eyes watched me closely.

I pushed the chair to him and hurried back to the door. I could feel his analyzing gaze, and my powers writhed anxiously in their cage. I tampered it down, making sure he didn't notice.

Normally I wouldn't hide, but we didn't exactly leave off at a good note 500 years ago.


	7. Save the Chairs

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Seven: Save the Chairs**

He's gone through seven chairs in four days.

I could still feel the frustration and murderous aura leaking from his office. All my co-workers were watching and waiting fearfully.

I tried to focus, but the thought of having to search for another expensive non-static boss-man chair was repulsive. Besides, he needs a reminder to go to his meeting. He would skip an important meeting because his hair is frizzy.

Demon brat.

I got up and approached his door, making sure my powers remained caged. I knocked on his door stiffly. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

At least he didn't growl like last time.


	8. I Win

**Always Interfering **

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim…. Yeah….. **

**Meow! **

**Drabbles…**

**Drabble Eight: I Win **

I opened his office door, approaching him cautiously. I could see his human looking nails dig into the wood.

Who figured the Lord of the West would get hot and bothered over a little static electricity?

"Sir, I do not want to look for another chair, or desk. Stop destroying them."

He glared murderously. "Do not tell this one what to do."

"If you don't like it, don't break anything!"

"Hn."

"Technically, I'm not you assistant, and I do not have to act as one if I don't feel like it."

He slowly removed his nails, returning to his work.


End file.
